6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen
Gwen is one of Tricia's friends. She is often seen alongside Mandy. She usually acts very snobbish. Biography Gwen's first appearance came in "The Khaki Girl." There, she was part of Tricia's posse, alongside Mandy, as Tricia vied for the title of Khaki Girl against Caitlin. She was first seen standing in line for Jonesy's Roast Burkey Chunklets along with several other people. When Jen, Caitlin, and Nikki arrived, she greeted Jen and Caitlin, proving that she had met them before. Despite knowing them, and acting cold towards them, she apparently didn't know that Caitlin and Tricia had been friends before, as she was surprised when Caitlin revealed that she and Tricia used to shop together. Despite being one of two girls flanking Tricia and supporting her friend, when Gwen was shown Caitlin's shopping acumen in that episode she was often impressed. A story about Caitlin beating Tricia out for the last top at an Albatross & Finch sale was one of the things that Gwen was amazed by; Caitlin being a slightly better shopper than Tricia during their competition was another thing that impressed Gwen. Gwen's last main act in "The Khaki Girl" was to puke due to consuming rancid meat. She vomited after seeing Tom (the photographer) throw up after being covered in Tricia's puke. After that, Gwen mainly made non-speaking appearances; in "The (Almost) Graduate," she was seen standing in line to try out to become a Greeter Goddess, and in "Boo, Dude" she was seen with some other girls looking at skiing equipment in the Penalty Box. Also, in "Deadbeat Poets Society" a blonder version of Gwen showed up in the Penalty Box and attracted the attention of Charlie Dobbs. Her next speaking role came in "Unhappy Anniversary." There, she told Caitlin how Tricia used to date Zane, and threatened Caitlin with social suicide if she continued to pursue him. When Caitlin did so anyway, Tricia and co. did as threatened, and Gwen ended up in a fight with Jen by the fountain. Gwen also appeared in "The New Guy," "Waiting to Ex-Sale," and "Losing Your Lemon." In "The New Guy," she attempted to get a movie from Wayne, but was refused service. In "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she and Mandy cut the long line to the Albatross & Finch sale in order to be with Tricia. In "Losing Your Lemon," she was waiting for another sale with Tricia when Tricia saw that Caitlin had gotten her card back, and Tricia ditched Gwen for Caitlin. After that, Gwen appeared in "The Hunted" where she was one of the girls that Hunter dated. Notably, this was her last speaking appearance; in all episodes in which she appeared afterwards, she had no lines. She appeared in "A Ding from Down Under" where she was one of the girls listening to Wyatt sing at Burger McFlipster's, and in "Spring Fling," where she helped Tricia with her Spring Queen campaign. Gwen also appeared at the school dance in "Snow Job." Gwen's first appearance in Season 3 came in "Sweet 6teen." There, she and Mandy helped plan the party, and fired Jonesy when they saw him trying to sabotage the party. She also showed up in "Another Day at the Office" while storming the Khaki Barn with a group of other girls, and in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" getting a gift wrapped. Her final major appearance was in "Double Date," where she was one of the girls Grady dated and she later helped the group of angry girls plan revenge on all the guys in the mall. Appearances *"The Khaki Girl" *"The (Almost) Graduate" (non-speaking) *"Boo, Dude" (non-speaking) *"Deadbeat Poets Society" (non-speaking) *"Unhappy Anniversary" *"The New Guy" *"Waiting to Ex-Sale" *"Losing Your Lemon" (non-speaking) *"The Hunted" *"A Ding from Down Under" (non-speaking) *"Spring Fling" (non-speaking) *"Snow Job" (non-speaking) *"Sweet 6teen" (non-speaking) *"Another Day at the Office" (non-speaking) *"How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" (non-speaking) *"Double Date" (non-speaking) *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" (cameo) Trivia *It is unknown how Gwen and Tricia became friends. *If examined closely, it can be discerned that Gwen has some freckles on her face. *It seems that Gwen holds a large blue purse when going shopping, as seen in "Losing Your Lemon." *Gwen was included in the "Dressy Girls" group in the 6teen online game Mall Rush. *Gwen appeared as a full blonde in "Deadbeat Poets Society." *Gwen is seen at a table with Tricia and Mandy in the final shot of the series. *Jen and Nikki don't like Gwen and Mandy, because when they greet them by name, their tone of voice is cold and harsh, although why there is animosity between them is unknown. *Gwen is voiced by Katie Griffin. Gallery KG girlbattleredux.jpg|Gwen, Mandy, Tricia, Kristen, Kirsten, Caitlin, Nikki, and Jen waiting in line for Roast Burkey Chunklets. Tricia's friends coerce Caitlin.jpg|Gwen and Mandy coercing Caitlin to give up on her crush on Tricia's ex-boyfriend Zane. Fountain Fight.png|Gwen, Mandy, and Tricia vs. Jen and Caitlin in a fountain. BrVsBLr.jpg|Jen pushing Blonde Gwen. Mad Girls.jpg|Gwen among several other girls that claim that Grady is theirs. Girls Planning Revenge.jpg|Gwen and other girls at Grind Me after their big scuffle over Grady. Same Dress.png|Wearing the same dress as her friends. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists